易城賽馬場
}} Easy City Downs is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 It is a small city built from a pre-War horse track and is inhabited by raiders and Triggermen. There are also a number of non-hostile robots racing around the track, which include models such as the Mister Gutsy, Mister Handy, assaultron and eyebot. 該區域散布著控制终端機可以控制它们的比赛，护卫和战斗功能，甚至还能让机器人们自爆。 Layout The northwest side is derelict bleachers, southwest is Eager Ernie's lair on the upper floor accessible by the walkway from the center or by jumping on the two table umbrellas from the stands. East of that is the actual track, in the center of the track is a number of small fortifications filled with minor loot and raiders. On the south side of the center is a stable where the backups bots are stored. 值得注意的物品 * 今日開鎖第1期 - 在建築物上層，急性子阿尼那裏，終端機西邊桌上。 * 急性子阿尼的鑰匙和密碼 - 阿尼身上。密碼可以用來進入該區操控機器人的終端機。 * 搜刮者的筆記 - 存放備用機器人的棚屋，終端機旁桌上。 * 夥伴的筆記 - 在掠奪者或保鑣身上。如果還沒聽過自由之地老大懷爾這張紙條就不會出現。 * 號角報全集 - 老鏽鐵身上，就是領頭跑的那位眼球機器人。這個全像卡帶只會撥放一堆號角聲。 * 賽馬場廣告 - On the first floor of the main building, beside the computer terminal. * Ice cold Gwinnett pale - Behind Eager Ernie, on a table. * Stealth Boy - To the left of the master control terminal, inside an exposed drawer. * 40 Pre-War money - On the first floor of the main building, in the cash registers. Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. The kidnapped settler will be next to Eager Ernie's steamer trunk. * Raider Troubles - This is one of the locations settlers will say raiders are coming from. * Reclamation - Alana Secord will send the Sole Survivor here to rescue a synth, captured by raiders during a patrol. Notes * As the player character gets closer to the track, they will hear Eager Ernie running commentary on the race. If spotted, he will program the robots to attack the player character. * During the quest Rockets' Red Glare, when one boards the Vertibird and heads for the Prydwen, they will pass over the racetrack. One can hear Eager Ernie's commentary over the Vertibird's engine. * Including the extra robots that one can add to the race (via the 3 terminals in the area), there are a total of nine (9) robots. * The nine robots' names are: Atomic Dreamz (Mister Handy), Tin Man (protectron), Ol' Rusty (eyebot), Piece o' Junk (Mister Handy), Iron Maiden (assaultron), Lady Lovelace (assaultron), The Boston Blaster (Mister Handy), Bob's Your Uncle (Mister Handy) and Fusion's Folly (Mister Handy). * Companion reactions: ** If Danse or Codsworth are brought here before the raiders are killed, they will complain about them misusing technology. ** If X6-88 is brought here, he will mention that the robotics division of the Institute also hosted a robot sports event. ** If Deacon is brought here, he will tell the player character to "Put their money on Black Velvet" because "that pony's gonna win for sure." ** If Preston Garvey or Hancock are brought here, he will suggest that he and the player character stay to watch and see who wins. ** If Cait is brought here, she will suggest that the player character bet on a robot to earn caps. ** If Piper is brought here, she will laugh at the bizarre race. ** If Curie is brought here, she will ask if this is what horse racing is, and comment that she has only seen pictures of it. Appearances Easy City Downs only appears in Fallout 4. 幕後 易城賽馬場的名字(Easy City Downs)和所在位置參考了現實已停業的賽馬場 -- 薩福克唐斯(Suffolk Downs)。 Gallery EasyCityDowns-Clubhouse-Fallout4.jpg|Clubhouse EasyCityDowns-Stands-Fallout4.jpg|Stands FO4 Easy city diner.png|Diner next to the clubhouse FO4 Easy City aerial.png|Aerial view FO4 Easy City racetrack.png FO4 Easy City cap stash.png|Caps stash EasyCityDowns-Sign-Fallout4.jpg|Sign FO4 Easy city Tumblers Today.png|Tumblers Today Easy City Downs.jpg|Easy City Downs art Easy City Downs 2.jpg|Easy City Downs art FO4 Survival Easy City Downs map.jpg|Easy City Downs map in Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Easy City Downs ru:Кайф-сити uk:Кайф-сіті